Angels of Solemnity
The Angels of Solemnity are a Dark Angels Successor Chapter based within the Segmentum Solar. Created during the 5th Founding sometime during M33, they have continued displaying a strong desire to defend humanity, as they see it as the reason the Emperor created them. Most unusual for one of the Chapters of the Unforgiven (a Dark Angels Successor Chapter) they will often hold their post no mater the cost, even if there are known Fallen in the nearby area, much to the ire of their Progenitors. History Founding The Angels of Solemnity were founded as part of the 5th Founding of Space Marine Chapters sometime during the 33rd Millennium. Though there are several Foundings that occurred during this era, the High Lords of Terra purposefully did not seek to use the gene-seed of the Dark Angels Chapter for any of them, fearing they had committed the sin of Legion building and having broken with both the Codex Astartes and the ancient covenant with the Emperor that it represented. But despite the High Lords' misgivings in utilising the gene-seed of Lion El'Jonson, somehow the Angels of Solemnity were secretly created during this time. The truth as to who authorised the creation of this Chapter, or whether the Dark Angels had some sort of leverage over at least one High Lord to achieve such a thing, remains elusive to Imperial scholars. Though little is known of the Chapter's early history which remains lost in the shadowed wars of that bygone age, what is known is that the newly created Chapter was granted the dominion of the world of Dalris and its surrounding star system as their demesne. Indomitus Crusade with the return of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the calling of the Indomitus Crusade the Angels of Solemnity joined the mighty cause. As losses mounted the chapter was granted a number of primaris space marines, initially regarded with suspicion and mistrust, attitudes to them have warmed as their combat record developed. however the secrets of their ancestry have not be shared with any primaris space marines as of yet. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Omala Hive (385.M36)' - In 385.M36, the Imperial world of Telcas in the Segmentum Pacificus, was under siege by the Chaos warband known as the Pain Reavers. The Angels of Solemnity led a relief force to lift the five-year siege. After a two week long battle in space, the relief force finally managed to break though the blockade and drive the remain Chaos warships back into the nearest warp storm after a series of orbital bombardment and ground-based manoeuvres. A significant amount of the Chaos forces were destroyed, however, a large force headed towards the capital of the planet - Omala Hive. An Astartes strike force led by Company Master Demetrius Salus of the 4th Company were charged with the destruction of traitor forces. This strike force was comprised of a standard Lions Blade Strike Force, alongside the 12th Armoured Infantry Regiment of the Telcas Planetary Defence Forces (PDF) were deployed to defend Omala Hive. The defence of the hive was a valiant endeavour, however, as weeks carried on with only limited support from the fleet in orbit. Though the citizens of the hive took up arms and multiple efforts were made to break though the traitor's lines, the remainder of the warband concentrated themselves around the hive bolstering the siege force. As time passed, it became clear to Company Master Salus that the defenders would not leave the city alive. Using the limited communications with the fleet and the chapter command an orbital bombardment would clear out the air defences at the eastern edge of the city, creating an air corridor for transports used to evacuate the remaining civilians and high value guard assets (to this day the name of the second-in-command of the 12th Armoured Infantry is held in the utmost contempt for managing to get aboard one of those transports, he was later executed for cowardice by an unnamed Commissar). While the evacuation took place Salus led the defenders in a glorious last stand against the Forces of Chaos, when the last transport was confirmed clear the star port of the hive was intentionally destroyed denying the warband an escape route. The defenders held on for another four days until finally Salus and a small band of survivors stood their ground for the last time under the banner of the 4th Company, each one fell until Salus was dealt a seemingly fatal blow. As he fell, the sky burned as ordnance came raining down from orbit to burn the remains of the Pain Reavers from the face of the planet. All that was left was scorched earth and rubble, or so it was thought. When a recon force was sent in to confirm no survivors, they frantically reported they had found Master Salus barely alive, his scorched armour in ruins. With all speed, he was placed in the stasis crypt of a Dark Talon and brought back to the Chapter's flagship. There, the Chapter's Apothecaries determined he could only be saved if he was interned within the armoured sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. To this day, Salus still serves in the 4th Company, advising the current Company Master with his invaluable experience. He became forever after, known as The wall of Omala on Telcas for his unyielding resolve to hold the line at all costs. And those in the 4th Company shout, "Remember Omala!" when he is brought forth from his slumber to battle. Organisation Chapter Command The Angels of Solemntiy, like their Progenitors and their fellow Unforgiven, are not organised according to the dictates of the Codex Astartes, instead maintaining their own unique order of battle which is intended primarily to aid their continued hunt for all of the remaining Fallen Angels, and to maximize their secrecy in doing so. The Angels of Solemnity's command structure is nearly identical to other chapters of the Unforgiven with the exception of the "11th Company" (See Below). 1st and 2nd Companies As an inheritance from their Progenitor chapter, the 1st and 2nd Companies of the Chapter do not follow standard Codex layouts, but rather follow the structure of the Dark Angels (albeit with different names). The 1st Company (equivalent of the Dark Angels' Deathwing) are called Ashwalkers while the 2nd Company (equivalent of the Dark Angels' Ravenwing) are called the Huntsmen. Both of these specialist companies often work closely with their Dark Angels' counterparts - the Deathwing and the Ravenwing, combining their resources in order to hunt far and wide in search of their nemesis, the Fallen. Master of Dalris and 11th Company Set apart from the rest of the chapter are those under the command of the Master of Dalris, who acts as the governor of the planet seconded to advise/support him are one Interrogator-Chaplain, one Librarian (typically a Codicier), and two Veteran Squads. The Master of Dalris is for all intents and purposes a company master, and as such, is a member of the Chapter's Inner Circle and is occasionally referred to as the master of the 11th Company. His responsibilities are to ensure that the world of Dalris outside of the fortress monastery is suitably defended and its forces up to standard. Those seconded to his command are focused primarily with the task of training the PDF forces (known as the Dalris Men-at-Arms). Specialist Ranks Order of Battle The current Chapter order of battle as of 999.M41, is as follows: Chapter Command Companies Homeworld Planetary History A hive world of 12 billion souls, Dalris is a hive/fortress world. Unlike other hive worlds there is no elite living in the upper levels of the hives ruling over the planet, instead each hive has an appointed counsel with the leader of each counsel representing at a planetary level with the Master of Planet (equal to a company master and member of the chapter's inner circle) as acting governor with an interrogator Chaplin and a senior librarian as support. The planets population live a stoic existence with many doing away with nearly all the luxuries seen on normal imperial worlds, most of the planets resources are mined not on the planet but in space the asteroid fields spread around the system are rich enough that mining the Dalris seams not worth the effort though the excess resources mined are sent to the near by forge world in exchange for high quality war materials. On Dalris luxury good and items of little practical worth are seen as a waste, even entertainment has to have a practical value and normally has an educational message behind it (it should be noted that both the inquisition and Eclessiarchy both have manipulated these messages to protect against heresy) There is one aspect of life on Dalris that is given exquisite treatment; war, when it comes to soldering little expense is spared on equipment quality the Dalris men-at-arms as they are called have equipment and training to of a similar standard to Cadians, the planetary defences have also been lavished on making the planet more akin to a fortress world than a hive world even the hives themselves appear to be great foresees in there own right. The reinforced walls, the defence in placements even orbital defence batteries and auxiliary power and communication hubs. it should be noted that the Dalris men-at-arms are only ever deployed as support to the chapter. Geography of Dalris Dalris is a cold harsh world outside the relative comfort of the hives. with great swathes of the lowland covered in coniferous forests and despite the pollution from the hives the biosphere of the planet is in good condition. Dalris has 5 continents and several large island chains, the remainder of the planet is covered with frigid oceans .The 2 polar ice caps are large and cause numerous ice burg fields (it is not uncommon to see a burg the size of a Leman Russ tank at the equator) the continents themselves are criss-crossed with tall mountain ranges showing the tectonic activity of the planet however the are heavily populated within each continent housing at least 20 hive cites each, the planet has few natural resources so mining is not undertaken planet-side. On the largest remote island situated near the centre of the great ocean in the north west of the planet is the Ashen Monastery (the great bastion of the chapter) The Ashen Monastery The home of the chapter is a remote and sombre place within its walls voices are never raised even in anger, laughter is never heard even in times of rejoicing, cries are silent even in times of great sorrow. it is a monument to the chapters nature, built to the highest standards but remote the island it is built on is devoid of other human life bar the small port town from witch all the chapter serfs are recruited (to the people of the town this is the greatest of honours bar becoming a brother of the chapter). To get to the monastery from the town you must travel the road of memory as it is called (to walk this path is to see every step in your life that has brought you to this moment and to see every failure the individual has made) at the end of the path is the gate of angels in which only the aspirants may enter and the dead may leave. Chapter Recruitment Initiates are excursively drawn from Dalris and recruitment into the Angels of Solemnity is a two stage process: The first stage is held in a ceremonial arena found in every town and city on Dalris and consists of a usually non lethal 1 on 1 trial by combat. the purpose of this trial is simple it is a test of whether or not the applicant has the base aggression to become a space marine. the non lethal part is a test of restraint to see if the applicant can control himself and follow instructions to the standards required however incidents do occur and are judged appropriately. The second stage is much more difficult. also held in the arena a librarian will face an individual applicant alone and enter his mind and force the applicant to face the worst horrors of his own making in what ever form they take, this can in some cases prove to much for the applicant and may cause permanent psychological damage or in rare cases death. some applicants can suffer adversely from the intrusion of the librarian and cause physical damage ranging from temporary migraines to fatal strokes. Chapter Beliefs Above all else the Angels of Solemnity believe that the Emperor created them and all other Space Marines to defend humanity and its imperium from the alien, the mutant, the traitor, all other matters are secondary to this. in this belief the chapter strives to fulfil this purpose with uncompromising fervour and unshakeable determination. to die defending of of the emperors worlds is seen as the most honoured and noble ways for a brother of the chapter to die. With regards to the events around the destruction of Caliban and Luther's betrayal, the Chapter believes that they are tarnished by these event. this belief is represented by a ceremony all members must pass through to become full battle brothers of the chapter called the Anointing. only when a brother achieves sufficient status in the 1st or 2nd companies is the truth behind this ceremony made apparent. the burden of this knowledge can be serve and traumatic as such when the truth is revealed it is done in a secluded chamber underneath the monastery and 4 chaplains are present to deliver spiritual aid. The chapter regards the Emperor not as a god but as the ultimate example of what it means to be human, and the primarchs as his greatest creations. Combat Doctrine Though versed in all forms of combat doctrine associated with the Adeptus Astartes the Angels of Solemnity have developed a preference for fighting on the defensive. unlike many other chapters who have this shared preference the Angels of Solemnity prefer not to use static defences but instead opt for a more mobile approach. complex series of feints, false retreats, decapitation strikes, sabotage, and operations behind enemy lines are typical of a deployment of the chapter. scout marines in particular will be sent out to disrupt any offensive action the enemy may wish to enact. while the remainder of the chapter will blunt the assault with out the needing a single sandbag. Notable Members *'The Solemn One'- Founder of the chapter and first Grand Master, his name has been lost to time as no records exist that contain his true name. After decades of faithful service, he eventually fell mortally wounded in battle and was interned within the sarcophagus of a Contemptor-class Dreadnought after an engagement with a warband of the Emperor's Children in late M33. *'Tyrone Anders- '''Incumbent Grand master, his is the dubious honour of leading the chapter into the Imperium's darkest period, and striving to do all he can to hold the enemies of the Emperor at bay. *'Soloman Ulrich'''- Master of the 9th Company and currently the Chapter's oldest non-dreadnought Astartes, having lived for 547 years (as of 999.M41). He has spent the majority of his life as master of the 9th Company having turned down many promotion opportunities. He even turned down the post of Grand Master on several occasions. Despite being master of a reserve Devastator company, Master Ulrich readily deploys the company in full-on engagements during campaigns. Chapter Fleet The chapter fleet is primary composed of a core battle barges and strike cruisers with a large supplementary escort. As of 999.M41 the chapter fleet is as follows: *'6 Battle Barges' *'14 Strike Cruisers' *'30 Escort ships' *'12 troop transport ships' Chapter Relics *''Eternal Vow'' - A gift to the chapter from their Progenitors, the Dark Angels, and the only known relic belonging to the chapter, it is one of the legendary Heavenfall Blades forged from the black obsidian of the meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit of the feral worlds of Al Baradad. It serves as the badge of office for the Grandmaster of the Chapter (at present Tyrone Anders) it is in the form of a two-handed greatsword in the Calibanite style. Colours & Badges Colours the chapter bears a livery of white with dark blue and gold, Badge the chapter's badge like that of its parent chapter is formed of 2 components the first part is the central shield, this represents the Emperor's idea of "the defenders of humanity". The 2nd part is the wings which are to show the chapters proud linage as sons of the first legion and descendants of the Dark Angels. Allies The Dark Angels and the Unforgiven as true sons of the lion the chapter is a member of the unforgiven and maintain steady relations with their Progenitors.and brother chapters, this said they have been chastised on numerous occasions for failing to pursue known fallen. however the chapter has settled into a place among the unforgiven as the one who cover for the actions of the other chapters, many times have the actions of the unforgiven been covered by the testimony of the stalwart Angels of Solemnity even going so far as to show falsified intelligence reports to further cover their actions. in recent times as the galaxy is torn asunder by the cicatrix maledictum the chapter's bond with the unforgiven has been closer than ever before, for in these darkest of hours such bonds are the only thing holding the imperium together. Enemies Pain Reavers A space bound Chaos war-band dedicated to Slannesh. They have become the sworn enemies of the Angels of Solemnity after attempting to outright destroy the chapter on no less than 15 occasions. During the 6th, 8th and, 14th attempts they have breached the outer defences of the Ashen Monastery and made attempts to spearhead straight to the gene-seed vaults, only to be stopped by the the chapters counter assault. It has been believed that this war-band has been destroyed several times only to re-surge again, this has lead the chapter inner circle and the imperium as a whole to be unsure if the current incarnation is the same as the ones that came before. unknown too all is the fact that the war-bands leader is a Fallen Angel by the name of Urnadel the Corrupt. Quotes By the Angels of Solemnity Feel free to add your own About the Angels of Solemnity Feel free to add your own Gallery Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:5th Founding